The Strange New World Saga: Reno
by Kain Servant
Summary: The events surrounding the life of Reno Thunder - before the beginning of FF7.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Okay this is the second installment of the Strange New World Saga, Reno. Reno is probably going to be the longest part – I'm planning to split this into three parts so...*shrug* I'll see how it goes. If you read 'Family Man' then you'll notice that these stories aren't exactly in chronological order...it's more like a puzzle – and you get to put all the pieces together. So please review – and enjoy!

1:

The energy of the room was intense. Thousands of people jumping and screaming and trying to get his attention. Hundreds of beautiful girls and older women - still trying to force their girlish spirit on others – blowing kisses and wailing their infatuation from hoarse throats and bloodshot eyes.

The gain was almost oppressive, but no one ever seemed to notice except for him. That was what they thrived on – the guitar that resembled the noise received when a man was lowered into a pot of boiling water face first. The bass would have shattered windows if there had been any to shatter. The drums…well the sticks had been broken numerous times in just the past hour.

And it was almost over. One more song ended, one last song and he would be out of the crowd and the noise for the night. He could slip away and take a relaxing bath in his room all by himself. He was getting a headache…

Clearing his hoarse throat, he pulled reddish-brown hair out of his eyes and smiled down into the masses. She wasn't there. He had scoured hundreds of times; his pleading eyes looking for even a mirage of her form. Even in a shaking concert hall, searching through thousands of faces, he _knew _she wasn't there.

"It's been a good night." It'd been a shitty night. "But it's got to end." They never responded. Never changed, dammit, they simply screamed and screamed at the top of their lungs, no matter what he said, no matter what he sang. "I'll leave you with one last song…this is dedicated to…" His last words were lost in the roar of the guitar. His band knew what song to play, they wanted to get home too. Sighing away from the microphone, he cradled it back to him gently,

'I met your eyes – last night in the rain – were you there?

Did you see me? Watched God's teardrops falling in your hair…

Want to talk to you – wish you knew how I feel for you…

Want to hold your face – to kiss your eyes – to feel you…

My flower.'

Inwardly he could have wept. As he could have wept every time they had ever performed the song on stage. It was supposed to be a ballad, have some feeling. But the people of Midgar didn't really listen to the words or feel the emotion in songs anymore. They were close enough to dead anyway, they just wanted to have fun. 

Nevertheless he poured his heart into the song, thinking of the one he loved.

As the dense vibration that carried the stage faded, he tossed the microphone on the floor and ducked off stage as fast as he could, throwing the guitar player a pat on the back as he went. He could hear the DJ behind him pick up his mic and scream,

"Give it up folks! That rocked! One last cheer for Midgar's favorite man – Reno Thunder – and, of course, me, your favorite DJ – Roarin' Pete!"

Thank God it was over.

--

Microphones and scratching pencils surrounded Reno as he pushed his way through the backstage area toward the exit, feeling his lips spitting out the Recorded message:

"If I've ever had a concert here before, you've heard all I'm going to say. It was a great concert and I really love the people. Now go the fuck away."

It never fazed them of course, they always kept jabbering and yelling his name in his ear until he picked his backpack up from the table, turned, and slammed the door in their faces. He put his back against the door, sighing a deep breath.

The air was hot. He could hear the faint sound of jazz being played somewhere else in the third sector. He loved jazz, loved going to their concerts – a lot more peaceful.

He walked away. The din of the room he had just left faded. Reno reached into his bag and pulled out a cigarette and a light, then his guard stick, which he slid into his belt loop. A few puffs, and the hazy aura of comfort settled back over his system. He could breathe again – and he did so.

The stage always got him so worked up and pissed off. He wasn't typically a very angry person but seeing all those mindless people screaming their souls out just…chafed at it.

Absent-mindedly he pulled his stick out and flipped it from hand to hand. That always brought him to the question of why he ever got on stage. He knew why he had started. He was a normal adolescent who hated his parents and everything else and thought life was unfair, one gifted with words and a good voice. His career as a singer got him away from the dull life in Kalm. 

But why he stayed on? Hell he didn't know. He loved the city, hated the people. He loved the money and hated the media. He loved expressing himself…and hated people's pre-programmed reaction to his expression.

Ah, he still had a headache. He needed to sleep. 

--

The train ride to Sector 6 wasn't too long. Reno sat across from a rotund man who slept the whole trip, and a dangerously pierced punk who had come from the concert and gaped in awe at him the whole trip. At least it was quiet. 

When they reached the sector 6 station, the kid had enough nerve to ask for an autograph. Reno smiled and took the pen and CD to sign, "Here you go – glad you like my music. And…uhm, try not to get any more piercings, you don't look like you have enough skin left."

"Heh…yeah man, you rock!"

'I rock.' Reno smirked as he swung off of the train and began jogging down the street, giving a smile to the watchman as he passed.

The eight sectors of Midgar was like going to eight different cities. Reno had learned that well after living there for five years. Sector 6 had been his home since he stepped into the city and breathed the musky air for the first time. It wasn't rich, it wasn't a slum. It was homey, that was all he wanted.

And he knew the people – it was like a big neighborhood, or suburb…the people of each sector stoutly defended their home being the best. He could name every person on the block that he lived on, and they all knew him and waved to him as he passed and asked how the concert had gone. Sector 3 was the music sector. People in Sector 6 were for the most part elderly and more peaceful…preferring classical over rage.

So Reno nodded at old Bill Jimony as he fiddled with his cap, rocked in his rocker, and laughed gently at the thought of him ever going to a 'head-bangin' festival' as he called it. And Reno took one more sweep in of the slumbering neighborhood before he stepped into his sanctuary and closed the door on the night.

He didn't see Aeris. He supposed she was at home sleeping by now – dreaming the innocent dreams that only an innocent girl like her could conjure. He personally dreamt dreams of that innocent girl every night. He could lose himself thinking of her voice, her coy little smile. He bought a flower from her every time she was at the corner, and drank in her smile and her thank you, and took them home and slept on the thought that one day he would go-

The phone rang. It was eleven o' clock at night and the phone was ringing! Dropping into his favorite (and only) armchair, he yanked it from the hook.

"Yes." It wasn't a question; it was an impatient answer.

"Reno, Reno, don't get mad at me buddy, I'll only be one minute!" It was greasy-man Giami, Reno's manager. Reno didn't like him, he talked too fast and made his head hurt. But five years ago Reno had been as excited about money as he was excited seeing the ShinRa building for the first time, and he took any help he could get. Which, at the time, was the extremely short, extremely fat, dark man with a cigar that was medically registered his third limb. 

"It was a great concert tonight, Reno, great. Listen, I want you to really enjoy your day off – just live it up buddy, 'cause I'm sorry, but you're really booked for the next…two weeks _at least_. The media and your fans are just eating up this new shit you just threw them – Thursday it's Sector 4, then Friday, pack up your bags 'cause we're doing the tour again. Junon, Costa del Sol, then we're going to do a first. Acoustic performance in Cosmos Canyon. How about that? Apparently they're big into your music over there too – bunch of jungle…hippie freaks most of them."

"Thank you." Why bother calling?

"One thing! I just forgot, you can't take the _whole _day off tomorrow 'cause I've got you a meeting with Tseng himself, Mister Turk, you know him. Couldn't get the President, but Tseng apparently listens to some of your music and it's good publicity. How about that?"

"What can I say?"

"You're a terrific performer, Reno, never had any better! Number 1, buddy! I'll send a car to take you to the ShinRa Elevator tomorrow at 4; he'll meet you in the lobby of the thirtieth floor. Good night, sleep well!" Click.

Reno hung up the phone and went about starting his bath. A half of a day. Maybe he would talk to Aeris tomorrow, tell her that he found her…very attractive? No. That sounded immature…he was famous and all, he should be able to do go up to her and have her swoon into his arms. 

But she wasn't pulling that number, and the more his popularity rose the less time he had to himself, and the fewer his chances were of ever…expressing himself to her.

But what the hell would he say? He had never been able to pick up girls very well – much less girls that he had adored for five years. The water was hot enough, and he stepped away to get a towel. As the water rose, he pulled off his tight black T-shirt and massaged his arm for a moment, listening to the peaceful murmur of running water.

A half-day, and then another one of these dumb interviews Giami had set up. Tseng huh? Reno had talked and smiled to them all, he wasn't sure about Tseng though. Faces became vague after you'd seen a million of them.

Reno sighed again as he eased into the bath. As he crawled up the ladder, his life went further and further downhill. He didn't know what he was going to do to pull it out but he knew something. If he kept going to the smoky, beer-drenched concert halls night after night and screaming his lungs out for a blank audience, he was sure to pull the fake smile off his face and kick someone's ass eventually.

And then that would be the end. That was almost a happy thought. He had gained nothing personal over the past five years. Money. He was close to no one except Giami, whom he abhorred, and his band members, a bunch of punk crackheads he had hired because they could play their instruments well. 

His parents didn't talk to him anymore, last time he had spoken to them they were angry because of what he was, and how he could ruin his life. He almost missed them…dammit he was such a baby. 

     So he soaked energy back into tired muscles and strength back into his frayed nerves…and tried to focus his mind on more ideas for lyrics…what was a new catchy phrase and tune he could use to catch an audience. Catch another million?

     His mind simply kept returning to 'My flower…' Not his flower…what he wanted desperately to be his flower. She was the reason he still wrote every song and went to every concert…if she would just go to one concert, and let him dedicate her song to her. Then he could quit a happy man.

--


	2. Chapter Two

2:

     Reno saw his face on a magazine cover as he ambled slowly down Pond Avenue, back toward his residence, returning from breakfast at Fat Ed's Pub. Yawning the last fragments of sleep from his body, he inserted a gil into the machine and then slid the magazine off the stack.

     "Sexiest Man in the World: Reno Thunder" Was the headline. Hah. For pure amusement sake he flipped to the page number shown and slowly scanned 'Newsstream' Magazine's opinion of who he was.

     "Reno Thunder has more charm than is legal for a man of his age. 22, and he can already make women from 15 to 50 beg for his bed. 'It's something about those eyes…the way he looks at you and how he touches his hair…'" Reno tongued his teeth and reached his free hand into his pocket to get a cigarette.

     His pocket was empty. Damn…he grabbed his guard stick from the table in the morning, he must have forgotten to open the drawer. Ah well… "Surprisingly, this mysterious man had some light shone on his past recently. A current resident of Midgar, Reno was born in Kalm to a family of stout conservatives – who, when asked about his choice of career, chose not to comment." That figures. He could just imagine his dad scowling at the newsman and calling down a curse from the gods.

     "Reno Thunder!" A gruff voice sounded from behind him.

     "Hmm, what?" Slowly Reno turned, one hand in his pocket and magazine balanced in the other hand. He barely had enough time to duck the blow that came. The source of which was a burly man in a wifebeater and ripped jeans, with the smell of beer on his breath. Two more men, equally as burly and equally as saturated in beer, flanked him.

     Reno dropped the magazine. "Fans? Want my autograph?"

     "Naw, bitch! I want yer face beat in!" The man roared (yes, roared, something that surprised Reno as well) and charged, throwing two swift punches. 

     Reno sighed and half-closed his eyes, focusing on a point just above the man's shoulder as he turned, letting one punch fly past him, then – whipping his hand out of his pocket, he grabbed the second fist in both hands. "Bitch. Thank you." With a sudden burst of Reno pushed into the air, pulling the fist down as he did so. CRACK. The sound of jawbone hitting knee was always unpleasant.

     The second and third man charged simultaneously. Reno had just enough time to pull his guard stick from his belt, then he took his stance, left foot slightly behind right. As the first came Reno faked a punch to the left, making the man dodge to the right. There he met a swiftly moving two-foot wooden stick to the face.

     As he tumbled to the ground with a cry, Reno pushed off with his left foot, jumping onto the man's back for a springboard and launching into the air. There his gaze finally left his point of focus and he allowed himself a smile at the third man…followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. 

     "Come again." Reno picked up the magazine and turned back toward his house. Now, he _really _needed a cigarette.

--

     Giami's slick black car pulled up next to Reno's house at exactly four. Reno had bothered to change into a formal scarlet button-down shirt. Which he wore open. His guard stick was tucked into his belt, his cigarettes and aspirin were in his pocket, and his wallet with ID for the ShinRa building. He was all set.

     Giami smiled a beam of shady light at Reno and waved his cigar, "Reno, you look wonderful! Very sharp today, it'll be wonderful."

     "And short?" Reno wondered aloud as he ducked and slid into the backseat of the car. The driver pulled away immediately with a screech.

     "It won't be any longer than an hour, then you can have the rest of the day to yourself."

     "Wonderful." Reno sighed and leaned back, brushing at his hair thoughtfully with his hands as he watched the quiet neighborhood pass by and merge into the Wall Market. The glitter and glamour of the market lit the bottom part of the wall with a purplish tint. "You know, Giami, something's bothering me."

     "What is it, buddy, huh? Ya need me to find you a girl?"

     "No." Giami chuckled mischievously and Reno rolled his eyes. Giami was forever insulting Reno's abstinence…which wasn't what it was at all. Reno just wanted the best…the only one, not some cheap street slut.

     "Today three men attacked me on my way back from my breakfast. Ironically while I was reading about how I was the most loved man in the world."

     "Hey…shit happens, Reno. You're okay, right? Nothing damaged?"

     "I was walking down Pond Avenue. I know almost everyone in Sector 6; no one here is malicious. Don's a bit…shady, but no one's malicious. We're all here living our own lives, right?"

     "Aw come on, Reno, what are you talking about? There are bad apples in every bunch – you can't say that every man in this sector is good."

     "I just…I think someone sent them. Hunch. Maybe not even to kill me, just…" Reno shook his head, "I dunno, screw it-"

     As his head swept to the right he saw her, holding her flower basket in the crook of her arm as she walked slowly down the street of her business, a distant smile on her face…Reno's hand slammed against the window. Dammit!

     She looked up at him. Her curious green eyes glittering as she smiled uncertainly. The windows were tinted.

     The car sped away.

--

     Reno had only been up the ShinRa elevator once, when he had gone to meet the President. He hadn't liked the President, and he really didn't like the whole idea of ShinRa lording over all the people down below, but hey – he was still alive and making money, so he couldn't complain. 

     The ride was short, but the ascent gave Reno a headache again, and so he dug aspirin from his pocket as he exited the elevator and strolled the long flat concrete strip to the ShinRa building looming ahead.

     Even in all its dishonesty and cruelty, the elegance of the building itself, and how well the corporation functioned always amazed Reno. He didn't know much of politics outside the music world, but he was sure it was one hell of a task to keep all those soldiers and reactors and people in all different places in line. It was hard to even think about it.

     'President Shinra must be a little more than a lardball I guess.' Reno mused to himself as he pulled open the door and stepped from concrete to red carpets.

     All eyes in the room immediately swung in his direction, and the guards began raising their weapons. "Uhmm?" What the hell? Talk about being unwanted.

     Then suddenly one of the guards pointed his finger, "Hey, you're Reno Thunder!" A murmur of recognition ran through the occupants of the room. "I saw your concert last week, you rock!"

     'I rock.' Reno sighed heavily and reached into his pocket for more aspirin, "Thanks. I'm here for a meeting with Tseng."

     One of the desk clerks nodded and motioned with his hand, "Yes, follow me. The media is already waiting upstairs." That sort of comment always could earn a sigh, and Reno stalked quickly across the floor, gulping three aspirin before he got to the elevator.

     "Nice shirt." He smirked at the clerk, whose eyes widened defensively for his pink and orange striped shirt. A few of the guards chuckled, and one even cheered. Reno smirked again as the elevator closed, "Have a nice day."

     He found himself saying things like that often. It was a mixture of the manners driven into him from birth and general cynicism of society. No one really listened to him, or cared about anything he did except for singing…so it was easier for him to just give short responses like, Yes, No, Thank you, You're Welcome. A good habit, he was sure Ms. Bithers, his neighbor would have said. 

     The elevator bell dinged, and he stepped onto the thirtieth floor. The first thing he saw was a cold smile, cold, dark eyes. The black suit, long dark hair. He recognized those…he recognized them because he had seen that man when he had first come to Midgar.

     _The bus driver had stopped at the walls of Midgar and the blood-thirsty people had watched. A man beaten to death against the outer wall of Midgar, by a man in a black suit. The man with long black hair had stood and watched until the bloodied body had stopped moving, then he casually strolled over to the bus and casually handed the bus driver a few thousand gil, before turning and stepping into a helicopter that pulled off into the sky._

_     The gil had been for sealed lips, but it really didn't matter. Everyone knew who the Turks were – they were ShinRa's dirty workers, they were cold, calloused criminals in nice suits. And they were very good._

     That was Tseng. The sarcastic smile was imprinted on his face as he stood there, arms folded across his chest, blatantly ignoring the yelling newsmen and journalists that surrounded him.

     When Reno entered the room, once again all eyes turned to him. And the gossip-starved animals pounced on him like a piece of meat. He pulled the meat away, shoving the man directly in front of him out of the way with a stiff arm, "If you've ever been to any of my concerts, you've heard all I'm going to say-" Oh, damn this wasn't a concert…he forgot what he normally said…headache must have fogged his brain.

     "I'm so happy to be the sexiest man in the world." He started with a grin; "It makes me feel really good. The fans are as annoying as ever, my favorite meal is a bacon burger at Fat Ed's. That's-oh yeah, I never had sex with Jana Tiray, in fact I've never said more to her than 'Hey' and that was at the music awards. That's all."

     "Reno – how do you feel about-"

     "That's all." The smile faded.

     Another one began, "Reno-"

     "Fuck off." Tseng spoke placidly. "This is my meeting, not yours, now go away."

     "What do you feel about the Turks, Mr. Thunder?" A voice called out of the crowd.

     Reno sighed, "I don't know, what does anyone feel about the Turks? You heard him, go away." He moved to stand next to Tseng, hands in pockets, his eyes focused on a small point away from the crowd.

     After a few moments of silence from both men, the media reluctantly piled into the elevators and disappeared. But that didn't break the awkward silence. Unlike women, Reno was never really at a loss for words around men. He just didn't say much. But, Tseng wasn't saying anything, and it made him really uncomfortable just standing there in the middle of the empty floor.

     Finally the black-suited man turned toward Reno, plastic smile still on his face, "It would be best for you to never say anything to them. You say one thing and it encourages them to come back again. I haven't said a word to them in ten years before today."

     "Thank you." Tseng didn't speak to the media? That was what was bothering Reno…if this wasn't a public meeting, what was the point of it? He thought that the Turk leader just had a private interviewer in his office or something…but…now he was confused.

     "Follow me." Tseng turned and strolled with that same casual gait Reno had seen five years ago, to the key elevator. Reno followed the clicking of well-polished shoes. 

--

     Tseng's office was a spacious one, and well-decorated, just like the man himself. The floor was polished marble, and old paintings in old elaborate wooden frames decked the walls. The far wall was one big window that looked out upon the field beyond. 

     It wasn't very often Reno got to stare at the landscape surrounding Midgar. His tours were always so hurried, he never got to spend as much time outside as he wanted. 

     The sky was hazy, light blue fogged lightly with rain clouds. The view was almost infinite, Reno could picture the sea just over the last rise, almost hear the waves carried on the wings of a zephyr to the shore. 

     "You like the outdoors?" Tseng had walked to his desk, where he relaxed on the edge and stared at Reno with his never-changing sarcastic smile. Reno looked up,

     "Yes."

     "Why do you live in Midgar then?"

     "I like indoors better."

     Tseng's smile twitched a little. "Ah. Well…I suppose are wondering why I dismissed the press? Let's change this from a meeting to an…interview, shall we?"

     "Please, explain." Interview…this had so very much better not be about-

     "I want you to join the Turks. You show exceptional prowess in all the qualities that Turks should exhibit. You'd even look good in the suit." Tseng's lip pushed upward once again.

     "Thank you. No. I mean…no, I'm a superstar – hell, I'm the sexiest man in the world, why should I want to put my hands in your shit? Because I look good in the suit?"

     "Why would you want to? Because right now you are a pawn, and I am offering you a chance to be the master. Right now you are only the most popular because of trend, but I can make you respected…and feared, forever."

     "But why would I want to be feared? I'm a farmboy, not a bully."

     "I'll show you." Tseng rose from his desk and grabbed a remote control from atop a stack of papers. Turning toward the left wall, he punched a button and a TV lit up. Another button, and a tape began to play.

     This was a live performance of a well-built man holding a Newsstream magazine being assaulted by three hulking giants, each of which he defeated easily with flawless moves of his hands, feet and a guard stick which he spun from hand to hand constantly. It was a video of his morning. It was him.

     "I…" Reno fought to control his anger. The bastard! He had been ganked just to test if he was good enough for the Turks? "I look good on camera."

     "Nothing else?" Tseng shrugged and turned the television off. "You are good at controlling your emotions, another asset. I'm sure you didn't realize this, but those men that attacked you this morning weren't just drunk bums – they were the three best street-fighters in Midgar."

     "They were still drunk."

     "Mister Tarshil…" Tseng sighed and Reno's hand twitched. Tarshil had been his surname before he had changed to the stage name 'Thunder' which Giami chose. No one seemed to know… "Look, I'll be honest with you. I _need _your help.

     "Recently two Turks were killed near the Golden Saucer. I'm not positive, but Rufus and I have definite suspicions of who it was…and if that is true, then all the military force ShinRa has won't be enough to win."

     Hah, it was fun to see the leader of one of the most feared operations in the world afraid himself. Reno controlled a small smile as he worded carefully, "So…?"

     "Do you know how many Turks are in service now, Reno?"

     "Ten?"

     "Three." Wow… Well that was a surprise. "And Rufus is much too busy in his father's affairs to be of much help anymore. I need to recruit, and I need to recruit elite. And you are _the _most elite there is."

     "Well…" Reno pulled out his guard stick and stared at it for a moment – then shrugged and swung it over his shoulder, "The best of luck to you."

     "What?"

     Reno turned with a laugh, "I don't feel sorry for you, Tseng – and I'm not scared of you. Maybe the Turks are supposed to die now. Now, excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my day off…"

     And he left the room, a triumphant smile on his face.

--

     Tseng was gritting his teeth as he sank into his padded chair. No one ever ever ever turned down Tseng like that, not to mention insulting him in the process! If Reno wasn't Reno, he would have had him assassinated immediately.

     But…he was a superstar, and the best fighter Tseng had _ever _seen. All of that and living in a cottage in Sector 6. How quaint. Tseng chuckled… so he would have to be more persistent.

     Relaxing his mind for a moment, he then moved his finger to the intercom and lightly tapped it, "Could you send Rude in, please?"

     In a matter of moments the door flew open and Rude barged in, body held in an arrogant swagger. As he stepped in and shut the door, Rude whipped off his sunglasses and slipped them into his coat pocket. "What's up?"

     "Mister Harper… I'm not sure if you are aware of this yet, but we are going through a recruiting process at the moment, and my sights have latched on to someone you may have heard of. Reno Thunder."

     "Ahah – yeah I have his CD! It's good stuff."

     "I don't listen to music." Three Turks left and Rude was still a greenhorn. "Reno has been very…resistant toward his inevitable fate, so we need to do a little…subtle convincing."

     "Right! Who do you want me to kill?" Rude's face cracked into a smile. 

     "Patience…and formality are the two most important values of a Turk, mister Harper. Have you forgotten…_again _that you are to address me as Sir?"

     "Oh…right. Sorry, sir." Rude hung his head, his pride dampened for the moment. If Tseng knew anything about the man it would be back very shortly. Rude was a very good fighter, and his reconnaissance skills were superb. But his intelligence level needed work.

     "Don't think about it. I need you to follow Reno home, and track his movements for the next few days. I want you to find out who the very most important person in his life is. Contact me immediately."

     "Will do…sir. It's already done." Rude bobbed his head, then – with the suave of a pimp, he flicked his sunglasses from his pocket and replaced them on his face. Coughing, he nodded again and swaggered out.

     Tseng sighed and massaged his forehead…he supposed he would have to use some of his own advice, and display a little patience.

--


	3. Chapter Three

3.

     Reno was chuckling as he exited the elevator and moved back into the cramped back-quarters of Giami's car.

     Giami raised an eyebrow at him with a querying gaze. It wasn't very often Reno came out and laughed openly. "Is…Tseng a funny character?"

     "Yes." Reno leaned back and slowly wiped the smile from his face. Somehow he felt more confident after leaving the 'interview', like he could take the whole world on our scream his lungs out for two weeks. Hah. "We really hit it off." He guessed he could thank Tseng for something. The meeting had only taken twenty minutes out of his time.

     "Well that's wonderful, wonderful really – Tseng is an important man, so its good to gladhand people like him." Giami shuffled in his space and pulled on his cigar, "I don't really like him myself…no offense, just a personal…thing. He scares me."

     "He's blunt." Reno murmured, turning his eyes once again to the road as they hurried along. Maybe he would be able to see Aeris again on the way home.

     "Yes, blunt. Just like you. I don't even know why I like you, I can't hold a decent conversation with you. You just grunt and thank me a lot."

     "Sorry."

     "See, see what I mean?" Giami shuffled again and blew a long puff of smoke out the window.

     "I'm money."

     "Hmm?"

     "You like me because I'm money, and as long as you stay friendly with me I'll keep paying you."

     Giami blew his lips and brushed Reno off, "And then when you do talk I don't understand you. What's this? Money? Does it look like I care about money? I'm here because you're a great kid and I hate to see talent wasted."  

     "Alright." This time Reno saw Aeris before the car passed. She was wandering a different street this time, her face slightly sad – probably from low profit for the day. He felt a rush of courage…perhaps today, after his wistful thoughts of day prior, was time to change himself.

     "Stop!" Reno ordered. The command was activated in a timely manner. The driver was just a coiled spring. Reno put his hand against the seat in front of him to stop from falling forward, then turned to Giami, "This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

     Giami was having a difficult time understanding Reno today, but he shrugged it away with his same greasy smile, "9?"

     "Yes." Reno got out of the car and shut the door. His manager drove away with another sharp screech of tires.

     Reno swiped at his hair and brushed at his shirt, shaking the butterflies from his stomach. She was standing almost directly across the street, not looking at him, just walking slowly along. With a deep breath, he plunged over the asphalt barrier to the sunshine beyond.

     "Hello." Reno tried to control the nervous tremor in her voice. Her head spun quickly to him, and she smiled politely,

     "Good afternoon."

     "I would like to buy a flower, please…" What was he going to say? 'Oh please tell me I'm not going to buy a flower and walk away again!'

     Aeris' smile brightened as she took the gil, and then handed him an open ivory rose. Her voice was teasing as she spoke, "Is your hobby drying flowers?"

     "Hmm?" Drying flowers? What was drying flowers?

     "Well…" She scraped her toe against the pavement and looked down, a bit embarrassed, "You never give the flowers to anyone."

     "W-what?" The nervous tremor almost squealed out from his voice, "How do you know that?"

     Scarlet bloomed to her cheeks and she continued to look down furiously, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything – I know you only do it for your own reasons."

     Reno sighed in frustration…his tense nerves mixed with her confusing riddles were giving him another headache. Slowly he knelt down to look into her eyes, "Tell me."

     "You never give the flowers to anyone…well…because, you don't have a girlfriend!" Reno flinched, and her eyes grew sad, "Well, everyone in Sector 6 knows it…I live near you, I would know if you were seeing anyone."

     "Well, it's just that – err…not that-"

     "I don't know why you're embarrassed, I would be proud of myself. It's not that you _couldn't _get anyone. Right? I mean, you _are _the sexiest man in the world." She blushed again and had to turn her head away…so Reno rose politely to allow her a moment, almost blushing himself at nearly throwing himself at her feet. Not that he had a lot of…pride.

     "You're just saving yourself for the woman you truly love." Now Reno did blush…damn this woman could read his mind. She took that as incentive to stop being coy and start teasing again, "Right? Maybe some old sweetheart at home…you aren't from here are you?"

     "I'm from Kalm." The headache was intensifying and his vision got a little blurry as he tried to settle out what was happening. He had been worrying that he wouldn't be able to talk to her, and now she was basically opening the question he always wanted to answer. The one that they always cut off at the end of his shows, and all of his adoring fans never bothered to look into.

     "No, it's not a girl from home, it's…um, actually, miss Aeris…" 

     "Yes?" Her eager eyes awaited the answer – glowing with all the energy that made him adore her and her life. Clumsily he held the flower he had just purchased out to her,

     "These times..I-I-I" Reno swallowed, "I really just wanted to give these flowers to you."

     Silence. The large eyes stared.

     "Awwwwwwwwww…" A mawkish croon came from behind him, and Reno whirled hurriedly to see Iva Evans, shopping basket held in thin arms, his neighbor – the leader of the woman's corner, and the biggest gossip in sector 6.

     Reno was so busy running through the ramifications of gossip in his head, that he barely noticed as the flower was pulled gently away from his reach. He simply mumbled out, "Sorry." To the ground as his feet led him away as quickly as he could…not a run, he was above running away from a situation…he would just walk away.

     Inwardly his head buzzed…so much to take in, so many emotions tangled into a web, and his head nearly throbbed from the anguish of it all. As he turned the corner he pulled the aspirin bottle from his pocket to dump the remainders of its contents into his system. 

     It was empty.

     With a roar of frustration he took off at a slow jog, still debating in his mind whether the day was the best or worst of his life.

--

     Carl at the medicine shop was used to seeing Reno in at least once a week to buy a bottle of aspirin. The cadaverous old pharmacist smiled as Reno looked up through gritted teeth and squinted eyes. "Reno, I guess I should say I'm sorry to see you here again. Headaches bad again?"

     "Yes. Two bottles today, I think these headaches are getting worse."

     "I may have something better!" Carl smiled wanly and then turned to shuffle through his hundreds of glass and plastic containers on the shelf behind him. "Hmm…hmm, no no that definitely wouldn't help. Hahahaha!" His cackle was disturbing, but Reno didn't really notice anymore, he muttered,

     "Just give me some damn pills, Carl." 

     "Aha! Here we are, just got them in yesterday. 'Flash'." Carl waved the small white plastic bottle in Reno's face, displaying that the contents were 50 pain-relieving pills. "Developed by ShinRa labs themselves, these are not quite…standardized drugs yet, but the information said they were completely safe and very effective. Stronger than aspirin, it will help you sleep as well, if that's what you need."

     "Not standardized? You mean they are illegal?"

     Carl laughed again, "Boy, they were made by the ShinRa. They're legal."

     "Alright, Thank you. How much?" Reno dug the extra amount out of his pocket and handed it over, then grabbed the bottle. Two pills were in his mouth by the time he was out of the store.

     Reno took a deep breath as he began the walk of three blocks to his home. He had planned to read and write a bit that evening, but perhaps he would just sleep…maybe think over the short run-in he had just encountered.

     He still wasn't sure what it had been, so he was trying not to think about it. He had been stupid. The first time he had _really _talked to the girl, and he had confessed that she was the only girl for his heart. That was…not only sappy, but deserving of rejection. He was being silly for idolizing her so much without being brave enough to approach her. But he had now…and he really screwed it up too.

     But she had taken the flower. She was…shocked, of course, but it didn't seem she was appalled. So did that mean he should pursue it further? 

     No. That was being too optimistic…and he had never been more than realistic his whole life. She was just being polite, he needed to grow up and accept that he couldn't just tell girls on the street he loved them and wanted to marry them. That was what six-year-olds did.

     Slowly the pain in his head ebbed away...and a relaxing, lethargic feeling settled over his body. Maybe that was all he really needed, just to lighten up and accept that he couldn't pick only one option to love…he was sure there were really nice girls everywhere, and he could pick one out and tell them he was Reno Thunder and they would swoon straight into his bed to stay with him for the rest of his life.

     Heh…he stumbled on a crack in the pavement, and barely caught himself before he fell. Mrs. Parsons leaned out her window to ask if he needed help, but he waved her away. He was just a little sleepy. Must be fun…being retired and having nothing better to do than…sit around your front porch and make people didn't fall down outside.

     Better than concerts. Concerts were so noisy…hurt his head…something came from his mouth, which Reno suppressed, but could almost swear that it would have been a giggle. He felt like he could reach up and pull his head straight off because it was floating.

     He took another step.

     Warm lights swam around him, and now Reno was quite sure it wasn't just that he was sleepy. Maybe...two pills had been too many. If he drank a lot of water, he had heard…it would...ah he didn't remember what he had been thinking about.

     He took another step.

     Sometime while his legs were still in the motion of walking they decided to stop working and he crashed to the ground. He would have been embarrassed, probably mad at himself – but around the same time the dancing lights swarmed over his vision and he faded away, laughing about how funny the ground felt.

--

     There was no period Reno felt between when he lost consciousness and when he regained it. He simply floated through the bright endless light and thought far-fetched thoughts of how easy life was if he could simply do something that he knew naturally he couldn't possibly do. So he laughed at himself, he laughed and laughed until his side hurt. And that was the first feeling he had when he awoke.

     And there were two gorgeous eyes looming over him. "What did you take? Mr. Thunder…I know you can hear me – what did you take?"

     Slowly the room around him focused…a room he didn't quite recognize. It was nice, kind of cozy…reminded him of back home in Kalm. He used to always lie on his bed with his hands behind his head and think of how perfect his life would be as soon as he could get out of the house. Perfect. Hah. He began to chuckle again, this time painfully.

     SLAP! A small hand visited his face rudely and he jerked up from his relaxed position, putting his own hand up to nurse his jaw.

     "Owwww…why did you do that?" He looked defensively at the figure standing over him. It was Aeris. Dammit!

     "I asked you a question, what did you take? If you would stop giggling like a little girl for a few seconds maybe you could find the time to answer me." Her hands were on her hips now, and there was a fiery light in her eyes that suggested she was offended by his actions. He held his hand up,

     "Sorry…I don't know what happened. What I took?" What did he take? Slowly he slipped his hand into his pocket; "I have the bottle…"

     "Flash." Aeris picked the white bottle up from the table behind her and held it in front of his face, "There's something wrong with these pills…I examined them and it looks like they've been injected with some sort of energy I don't quite understand…" She dropped the bottle on his lap and started chewing on her thumbnail, "How long have you taken these?"

     "What are you, my doctor?" Reno slipped the bottle back into his pocket and flopped back down on the bed, "I've never taken them before today."

     "Good, don't take them again." That was an order. Then her commanding tone faded into something more…self-conscious, "No…I just know a lot about healing and materia, so Mrs. Parsons had me take care of you."

     "Thank you." Reno looked around him. There was a window behind him…outside the street lights had faded enough for it to be night time. How long had he been asleep? When he turned back, Aeris' eyes were still on him expectantly,

     "Do you feel well enough to stand up? I don't think Elmyra will appreciate such a sexy stranger sleeping so close to me."

     Reno's face flushed, "Ahh…yeah I feel okay." Gingerly he climbed from the bed and stretched to his full height…he really didn't feel bad at all – rather refreshed in fact. "I bought the pills for headaches, but I guess aspirin will do."

     "Aspirin will be fine." Aeris smiled and then approached him. She put her hands against his chest, and he nearly jumped…but it was just to smooth out his shirt, which she did in a pure motherly faction. Reno cleared his throat – now that he was fully awake and aware, once again he was nervous,

     "Look…ahhh…about that thing today, you know with the flower and everything, I…that was sudden, right? I mean, I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid."

     "Oh?" Aeris looked up and smiled, "I thought it was kind of sweet." She backed away from him again and then motioned to the table, where his cigarettes, wallet and guard stick were laying, "There are your things. You are right though, it wasn't quite the appropriate time to bring it up. You should have at least asked me on a date or something first."

     Was that a pickup line? It sure sounded a hell of a lot like a pickup line. He looked down and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, "Well…I yeah – I know. Thanks…for taking care of me and stuff…I guess…I'll be going now."

     "Oh…" Her smile faded again, and that almost killed him. He was always making her unhappy or angry or something, why couldn't he ever say the right things?

     "Hey!" He thought of something just before he reached the door. "Why don't you come to one of my concerts sometime?"

     "It's too loud…I don't like all the screaming and banging noises." She shrugged apologetically. He understood…neither did he. "But look…why don't we go on a date?"

     "---A date?" So it had been a come on. Jeez, he was dense.

     The smile broke through again, "Yeah, you could take me out to dinner or something…"

     "Dinner? O-okay…but…" Dammit. "But it would have to be tomorrow…or else I'm going out of town for two weeks."

     "Tomorrow sounds free." Aeris pondered for a moment as Reno drank her on, nearly faint from the reality of what was currently happening to him. "Just stop by the house…does lunch sound good? 12?"

     "Yeah that sounds fine…I have a concert later that night anyway." That was easy. That was really easy…he hadn't even had to ask her! "Alright…uhmm…" Stay cool, Reno, stay cool. "Thanks." He flashed a smile to her and then opened the door, "I'll pick you up tomorrow then?"

     "Sounds like a plan!" Aeris smiled, handing him his possessions. Which he had forgotten. Which made him feel even more like an idiot. She didn't seem to notice though, she just looked up at him with a motherly expression again and repeated, "No more Flash pills."

     "Yes."

     "Good night!"

--

     Aeris smiled as she watched him leave the room…Reno Thunder, a little boy that was too scared of girls to look her straight in the eye. Who would ever believe her?

     She felt sort of…manipulative, just pushing him around like that. But he was cute, very good looking in fact, and he had been trying to work up words to say to her for months, she had watched him. So it was just a little push, that was all.

     Still smiling she stood for a moment, then walked into her room and closed the door behind her, dropping on her stomach onto the bed. It felt good to be assertive…it had been a long time since she had dated Zach, and…that was over, she had to get over it. 

     Aeris could feel Reno's good spirit hidden within, it was just disguised…he seemed a little confused about it _himself. _And wherever he had gotten those pills…she sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of dating some drug addict musician, and she wanted to believe that he had just picked up the pills by accident and would drop them.

     One date…she would have a date with him, and that would make her decision about who Reno Thunder was.

--

     Reno never remembered having that much trouble sleeping before. It was as if every butterfly in the city was attacking his stomach. So many questions ran through his mind, leaving as quick as they came…all the possibilities, nightmarish or good beyond hope, everything he needed to do…and above all the question of why she was going out on a date with him in the first place.

     She just…prodded him into it. And he knew that if she had not been so forward the question would never have touched his lips. Besides performing in front of others for years, he had the tact of a corpse around Aeris. He didn't know why, with hundreds of women throwing themselves at his feet every day. Reno had no problem dealing with them…it was the fact that he was the one actually interested in her…and that he was _so _interested. That must have been why he was a little…choked up.

     A little choked up. He chuckled to himself and rolled over. He had never felt more like an idiot. And she had still gone happily along with her date plan. He would never understand women…

     Reno knew he needed sleep for his long week ahead, but his excitement was that of a small child before Christmas. At least he didn't have a headache…thankfully the pills did have their promised pain relief, and in a greater quantity.

     He still considered taking the Flash pills. With Aspirin he constantly pulled his bottle from his pocket, and still he could rarely control his headaches. Now two pills and he had a day free of the pain altogether.

     But Aeris' warning stuck in his head…and he wanted less than anything to upset her by taking them again, especially that now he had a chance with her. A foot in the door. Someday soon she could truly become _his _flower.

     That was a very happy thought. And it was the thought that remained in his mind as slowly he drifted from the happiness of reality to the satisfaction of slumber.

--


	4. Chapter Four

4:

     Rude dusted his navy blue suit off with his fingers, and moved through the crowded Wall Market, trying to touch as few people as he could. It was hard.

     Filthy people…none of them bothering to give themselves a chance in the mirror…or shower or anywhere, even once a week. He was loathe to even been on the same street with them – to feel their dark, depressed eyes staring dully up at him…the sunglasses were but a thin protective wall.

     His query was a little better than most, but everyone needed a little work. Reno looked clean and self-conscious as he strolled along through the crowd…but he wore his clothes sloppily, and smeared his body against the people he passed. Rude shuddered and followed him carefully, observing the people they moved with. Who was Reno with, or going to meet? Who was his idol…his angel? Where was his heart? Rude wanted to stab the heart out and be away from the filthy people as soon as possible.

     The shadowing continued for a few more minutes, until Reno finally wound up at the entrance of the only nice restaurant in the sixth sector. Jewels of Iron… Reno straightened his plaid, unbuttoned shirt, and his baggy khaki pants, took another swipe at his overgrown hair, and then stepped inside. Rude smirked confidently. He was going on a date…all Rude needed now was a peek inside, and the game was over. 

      As he went for the peek, the host, or guard, of the restaurant – a big man with a scowl on his face, blocked his path. "Following him? Not very wise of you."

     Rude stared the man in the face for a moment, then calmly said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

     "Mister Thunder doesn't walk around with no security for nothing…he's probably the best street fighter in Midgar, maybe even in the world."

     "I know…since when did strangers start caring if I get hurt. Do you even know who I am?" Rude glared at him for a moment, and the guard slowly backed down, shaking his head slowly. "Now…get me a table for one."

     "Yes, sir."

     The guard swiftly handed Rude over to a waiter, who smiled politely as he glided through the restaurant and led him to a booth, provided him with a menu and silverware, and disappeared with a promise to be back. Reno was nowhere in sight.

     Damn. Of all places to take him. Rude took off his sunglasses and peered around, straining his neck to get a glimpse of the slick-haired rockstar. But all he could see were dignitaries flashing fake smiles, rich men wooing uninterested young women, and of course, the occasional happy couple. Damn them as well – where was Reno?

     "Looking for someone?" A smooth feminine voice questioned from across the booth wall. Rude inspected the wall for a moment, then, as inconspicuously as he could, poked his head around the side to see who it was. A thin trail of smoke met his vision, obscuring a starlet from his view. Blonde hair and a gorgeous face and body wrapped in revealing attire, she sat with her legs crossed at her thighs, one arm on the table and another holding a long, slim cigarette. She smiled and tilted her head, "Well?"

     "Looking for you, girl." Rude grinned and put his arm onto the seat to steady himself, "Any chance I could get us some time together?"

     The girl smirked and turned her head away, "Might want to try buying a new face before you ask questions like that. But I will sell you information… that is what you want isn't it?"

     Rude continued to grin, "Maybe a little more."

     "Uhm…sir?" Rude looked up from his awkward position sprawled out across the two seats to see his waiter returned with an order pad in his hand. Rude slid back into his own seat in a fit of coughing, then ordered his food – his neck burning as he heard the girl laughing softly behind him. 

     When the waiter had gone again, Rude stood up and strode to the next booth, sitting boldly down next to the beautiful woman. He put his palms down on the table, "Information. Do you know Reno Thunder?"

     She was still laughing softly…but at the sound of business she sobered up slightly, "Know him? Well…not personally – but of course I know who he is. Everyone knows who he is."

     "Right." Rude toyed with his shades, "Well he's in this restaurant right now, with a girl."

     "Well of course he is – walked in right before you did." Rude growled,

     "Yes, I know. Where is he?"

     She moved her hand on top of his and patted it softly with a condescending smile, "Well that sort of information will cost you."

     "What the hell? He's in this restaurant, I know that! Do me a favor and just tell me where he is."

     "Shh…" She put a finger to her lips, "You don't win girls talking that way."

     Time was being wasted – Rude just wanted to find Reno and get out of the slum as fast as he could. With a sigh he reached for his wallet and opened it, flipping it open to where she could see, "Rude Harper, Turks organization. I hate to be pushy, but I'm in a hurry, and your government demands this information."

     "The Turks? Ohh…well in that case…he's around the corner to the left, four tables down. You don't have to be so rude…" Rude grumbled a thank you and rose to leave…she touched his hand as he went, "Oh, and tell Tseng that Elena says hello."

     "Sure." Rude grumbled as he swaggered off, donning his shades again. Just one look was all he needed…Rude prided himself in his artistic talent – once he saw the girl the first time he could hold her image in his mind for as long as he needed to.

     Rude rounded the corner brushing past a few waiters with trays full of food. Everyone in the restaurant was so depressed, living in their miserable lives for their own gain. It was a good enough reason to take advantage of them through the Turks. They weren't competent enough to live their own lives, so he and Tseng would live their lives for them.

     Reno was facing Rude as he walked along, and a girl dressed in a forest green dress and a matching bow in her hair sat opposite to him. Rude couldn't see her face yet…so he continued to walk, watching Reno's face as he did. Reno was happy, and nervous. His eyes tense, as if every word he said was being weighed and judged. But he was happy…whoever he was with obviously meant something to him – it would do very well. "I'll see you in work later on this week, Mister Thunder."

     Rude passed the table and glanced back, staring into the face of a girl with piercing green eyes, a sad smile, and auburn hair that fell across her face and down her back. Sad…how the hell could Reno be having so much fun with someone who was that sad? They were on two different planes…aw hell, it wasn't his business. His job was done!

     Adjusting his sunglasses, Rude took his leave of the sixth sector, the filth of the town falling away from him as he left, and the girl's face burnt into his memory.

--

     "Feeling better?" Aeris smiled as Reno slid into the booth. Reno nodded quickly, smiling back at her,

     "A lot in fact, thank you for taking care of me." Reno looked her up and down. She looked absolutely gorgeous, gorgeous enough for him to fling himself at her feet and beg for her to take him…but he would stay cool. "You look beautiful."

     Aeris blushed, "Thank you. I bought this dress for special occasions. I guess this is one of them…" She fingered the soft fabric thoughtfully as the conversation died. "So…you have another concert today?"

     "Yeah…" Reno sighed, "Another one. Can't live any sort of life anymore unless I'm singing through it." A waiter came, took their orders, and left promptly. Reno played with his napkin for a moment, "You ever been to a concert?"

     "Yes…well, sort of. It was after school, they had a little party for the graduates – and a school band played there. It was fun."

     "So you might want to go sometime?"

     "I won't promise." Aeris winked, "I've heard a lot of reviews about your music. All rage and vulgar…not at all like you…"

     "Like me?" Reno dabbed at his mouth with the napkin and looked at her through curious eyes, "And what am I like?"

     "Well…from what I've seen of you so far…" She quickly guarded her statement and Reno smiled. She was very smart, and so damn pretty…everything he could have asked for. "You are quiet. You don't talk as much as most men…you seem reserved, and act as if you're trying to hide from someone or something that is after you."

     Reno grunted, "Yeah, my life."

     "Sure, your life. Don't be afraid of it. I like men who are bold and can command the room and tell me what to do. It makes me feel safer…"

     Reno continued staring at her as the drinks came…he picked his up slowly, "So…you think I'm weak?'

     Aeris shook her head quickly, "No, no. Not weak. I…I don't know what I'm saying, let's just not talk about it…"

     "Alright." Reno sipped his drink thoughtfully. This wasn't going quite as well as he hoped. He wanted Aeris badly, but it seemed she didn't, and even worse – she was picking at him. He tried to push his defenses away and try again, "So do you like selling flowers, is it a family business?"

     "I like selling flowers…but no, it's not a family business…I don't think. My parents are both dead – I've lived with an adopted mother since I was a little girl."

     Dammit! Why couldn't he bring up a safe topic? "Oh…I'm sorry. I can't seem to stay far enough away from my parents – even now they're trying to meddle in my life…"

     "You don't seem like the kind of guy who would hate his parents."

     Reno shrugged and took another sip, "I guess some people aren't readable from the outside."

     "You have proven so thus far. Oh…" Aeris reached up and touched his chin, "You didn't shave today."

     What, was there something wrong with that too? "Yeah…guess I forgot. You come here often?"

     "No…unfortunately. I don't make enough money – but I come here and look at it a lot…I always wanted to go on a date here."

     Reno tried to listen as she talked, but his head was starting to hurt again. Angrily he shook it and continued, "Oh…well I'll try to take you here as often as I can. I wish we could do something else this week, like maybe go to a movie or something, but I have a tour starting tomorrow."

     "Well…" Aeris looked down, "We haven't even started dinner yet."

     "I know…" Reno grabbed his skull in one hand and began massaging his temple, "Hey…do you like poetry?"

     "Poetry? Hmm…yes I do. Stuff about angels and heaven…why, do you write poetry?"

     "Well…yeah, I write poetry and songs and stuff. I wrote a song about you once…maybe I can sing it for you sometime."

     "A song?" Aeris blushed. "Di-did you ever sing it in front of a crowd?"

     It was Reno's turn to look down, into his drink. "Yeah…every concert – I was hoping you would be there one time to hear it."

     Aeris' face reddened further, "Oh…I had no idea you were so infatuated with me. It's cute."

     "Yeah…" Damn, where was his creativity when the girl was right in front of him? "I'm sorry…I'm just having trouble talking to you now…I don't know why."

     "Just be yourself – you'll do fine." Aeris tried helpfully. Reno shook his head,

     "I…my head hurts." He put his head down into his arms, "Talk to me for a while…I'm sorry."

     Aeris hesitantly put her hand on his head, a bit surprised by the abruptness of Reno's action. Slowly she squeezed his skull…gently, and then began to speak soothingly, "It was so funny, watching you these past few years…always walking by and staring at me like a little boy, yet too bashful to ever talk to me. I'm glad you've finally grown into the man you are now…maybe it hurts sometimes – but this is what your life is. What you've made…I'm sure you can live it better than anyone else. I've grown too…while you've been growing, and I've been through my relationships and through my own pain – so I can sympathize. Pain always ends in healing or death…you'll find the right way." She stooped and kissed his forehead gently, and Reno tingled all over, but still his head throbbed with pain.

     Slowly he raised his head, took her hand in his, and kissed it gently, "Thank you…you are even more gentle and kind than I had hoped."

     "I'm honored…"

     "But my head still hurts." Reno mentally slapped himself for sounding so childish…and that only made his head ache worse.

     Aeris sighed, and then took his skull in her hands again. Reno felt some sort of light warmth run from her hands to his head…and slowly the anger of the headache faded into a dull roar in the background. "That's the best I can do."

     "What was that? Materia?"

     "Yes, a healing materia. It was a gift from my real mother."

     "I've never owned any materia – my own body is good enough for me."

     "Well sometimes it helps."

     "Yes…" Reno looked up and smiled, "Thank you again."

     Aeris tousled his hair, "You're still such a little boy."

     That was what she made him feel like. But he still had to try, "Come on…I'm not hungry anymore, want to take a walk around town?"

     Aeris smiled, "Alright."

--

     Rude smiled proudly down at his artwork, a mirror image of the girl he had seen in the restaurant. Next to it lay a real photograph of her, and a folder containing information about her. He read it off as Tseng stared curiously,

     "Aeris Gainsborough…22…sells flowers in various sectors of Midgar…you can see her physical specs. Pretty."

     "Good work, Rude…I-I really can't believe this." Tseng continued to stare down at the pictures, waiting for someone to wake him up. Rude tried,

     "Believe what, sir?"

     "Well…it's just so perfect. We've been ordered by President Shinra to capture this girl anyway…been trying to get her for several years, actually. It'll be killing two birds with one stone."

     "Apparently she's the last of the Cetra…or something equally as boring. The fact is…we can bring a proposition to Reno tomorrow…putting the girl's life on the line in his eyes. He'll be forced to join us…since he cares for her. Of course we can't kill her even if he doesn't join us…but he will – so it won't matter. You'll soon have a new partner, Mister Harper."

     Rude nodded and turned away, "Your genius always amazes me, sir. Oh…" Rude stopped, "By the way, Elena says hello." Rude smirked, then closed the door behind him.

     Elena… Tseng's head went back against his chair as he thought for a moment…Elena – it had been a long time. She was probably still looking for her favor. Tseng picked up the drawing of Aeris gingerly, staring at it for a moment…then he smiled and tossed it aside. "Guess it's time to take care of unfinished business."

--


	5. Chapter Five

5:

'Center my eyes on my broken life - disbelief across my eyes, 

Can't believe that this is mine - can't believe the shit I've done

But I can't deny it – it's all true,

Now it's time to pay my dues.'

     Reno stepped away from the microphone and turned his back to the audience as he let the guitar take the lead for a short bridge in the song. He wiped sweat away from his forehead and turned to look at the ocean to the right of the stage.

     Reno remembered the last time he had been to Junon it had been a much happier ville. He supposed ShinRa had put a more oppressive hand onto the town's back as they militarized the town. Behind the stage construction materials and crews were piled high atop the city, working on modernizing the fortress that overlooked the sea. What was once a romantic old castle of towers and merlins was now a concrete slab, soldier dorms and training rooms carved into the inside. According to rumors he had caught since he entered the town, the flat top was going to be an airstrip for ShinRa airships and helicopters. And there was another rumor of a secret weapon. Was there really a war brewing? Reno was aware that ShinRa was a partially military organization, but who would they fight? And why?

     But amidst all the construction and noise, the rumors and the feedback, the ocean was still beautiful. The waves lapped gently toward him along the beach, soothing his soul, and he pictured Aeris' hand reaching through them to touch his head again. He could well consider himself the luckiest man alive. He dated a beautiful woman, he was popular, he made a lot of money…

     Past the restaurant the date had gone alright. Finally Aeris had begun to talk without him prodding her, and so she talked and talked about her life, family and friends, and he simply listened and watched her and smiled. He felt better that way…he didn't feel comfortable talking a lot. He felt if he did so he was going to say something stupid and people would see what a fool he really was.

     Turning back toward the audience, Reno put his hands in his pockets. In one pocket he felt his small aspirin bottle and his pack of cigarettes. In the other pocket was a slightly larger bottle. Flash. He could almost feel Aeris' eyes looking disapprovingly. And so he hadn't taken any since the first time. But he still kept them in his pocket, just in case he got a really bad headache. He couldn't throw them away…they had relieved his pain. And that was hard to do.

     Reno caught the eye of one man in the crowd, who immediately slipped his sunglasses back on. The man had a shaved head, was dressed nicely, and was noticeable mainly because he was standing a good three feet away from anyone in the crowd, away to the side. The fleeting glimpse he had gotten of the piercing hazel eyes told him the man was memorizing him. 

     Another person stalking him? I guess that was normal if he was a celebrity… but he felt like he had seen the man somewhere else. Ah well…he guessed it was a paranoia…Reno jerked his attention away from the man when he noticed that David, the guitar player, was watching him anxiously. It was time for him to finish the song. 

     Hastily he stepped back to the microphone to call out, "Time -- !" He had to stop thinking about Aeris and stalking and everything and focus – this was his career…his concerts were him. That was what was most important. "Time…Time…to pay my dues."

--

     It was clouding heavily over Midgar, an infrequent spark of lightning flashing here and there as a storm rolled closer. The first drops of rain were just falling when the door to the ShinRa building opened and Tseng stepped out and walked slowly to the ledge that overlooked the plates, his face lifted up to the rain.

     There was something about rain that made responsibility seem to fall heavier. Ironic. The Turks were set up as a sort of Anti-responsibility organization…to clean up messes when President ShinRa created them. Some tried to look at the Turks as something nobler, but Tseng knew the truth. It was better to simply face life as a nobler man, knowing and admitting that what he did was unethical.

     Rain touched his face, and he flinched at their chill. Behind him he heard timid footsteps, and so he slowly clasped his hands behind his back, and continued staring into the gray sky, waiting for her to speak. There was nothing that said the unethical could not be honest and noble.

     "Mister Tseng?" The coy voice spoke. It had been two years, so her voice had matured quite well…Tseng did not turn. He did not want to look at her.

     "Yes. It's raining, would you like to go inside?"

     "I brought an umbrella." She stepped closer and slipped the plastic cover forward, to cover both of them. "It's been a long time, Tseng."

     "Two years. Look…I'm going to be brief with you, Miss Marshall, as I am with everyone. My condolences to your father, he was a very good fighter, and his death was unfortunate."

     "I am done mourning. He was strong, but not strong enough to keep himself alive."

     "Don't try to impress me. I can still feel the tenderness of the issue in your voice. You loved him very much."

     "I loved someone else as well…"

     Tseng leaned forward against the stone separator, a thin wall between him and the vast space above the plates. "So, now that the formalities are out the way, I would like to speak of business. You were always interested in the Turks, for many years I believe, but your father didn't want you in because of the danger. He should have taken some of his own advice. But now he's dead, and I am shorthanded."

     "You are trying to hire Reno Thunder."

     "You are correct. Mister Harper must have given that bit away when he saw you."

     "I made the connection for myself. Rude is a good man."

     "I've been training him for nearly a year now. He learns slowly, but is exceptional in everything he knows." The conversation was dragging on, and Tseng felt his solid resolution weakening. "I am making a proposition. It's my favor to you."

     "You know what I want…" Elena sighed. "Tseng…"

     "Answer." Tseng growled.

     "No. For now…" Elena turned away and pulled the umbrella with her, leaving Tseng back in the rain. "But if my current job drops through, I might pay you a visit. I'll keep training my fighting skills…just to keep in shape."

     Tseng smirked. "Have fun…Elena."

     She just sighed, then her footsteps began fading into the distance. "Nice seeing you again…" She called back at him.

     Tseng turned to look at her form receding…then placed his hand on his side, grimacing. Old wounds were a bitch to open.

--

     "A few things have changed since yesterday, Reno. Good concert, by the way." Reno followed Giami through the half-constructed fortress of Junon to a private military residence building Reno was going to spend the night in. The band members had wrung their way out of the concert and headed to the first bar they could find – so Giami would have to pick them up off the table in the morning. The concert had gone well…Reno dug into his pocket for his aspirin and poured pills into his hand while Giami droned, "We're going to be sailing about two hours later than we had planned. An unscheduled cargo ship showed up and took priority over ours…apparently they have some big cargo – which means we're going to arrive in Costa Del Sol a little late in two days – about an hour or so before your concert. Just so you know."

     Giami puffed for a moment on his cigar, and Reno swallowed his pills as they passed a checkpoint and showed their IDs. A few more long corridors to turn down, and they finally reached the residence building. Giami shrugged and patted Reno on the back, "Alright, get some good sleep, rest your voice. If you need anything I'll be down in the town inn."

     "Thank you." Reno watched him walk away, puffing heavily on his cigar, then shrugged and turned to the door, sticking the key into the lock. With a turn he discovered…the door was already opened.

     Slowly Reno entered, seeing his traveling bags already inside, by the door. Perhaps the luggage carrier had forgotten to lock the door behind him. Another shrug, and Reno picked up his suitcases and walked into the main room of the house.

     The sunglasses man was already comfortably seated in the room's only armchair. A chill ran through Reno's spine…slowly he set his bags down and reached into his pocket for a cigarette, "That's my chair."

     The man looked at him blankly for a moment, then spoke, "I could be an assassin, hired to kill you." In an instant a knife was in his hand, tilted and ready to throw. "What if I am?"

     Reno pulled his cigarette pack out and, flicking the top open, swiftly flicked a cigarette out. It skimmed through the air toward the blue-suited man, and split itself against the sharp knife, falling into two pieces into the man's lap. Reno shrugged and pulled another one and tucked it into his mouth. "Then I'd have to kill you."

     The man chuckled deeply, then grinned. "I see why he wants you so much…cool, very cool." He stood and pulled his sunglasses off, moving across the room to extend his hand, "Rude Harper."

     Reno didn't take the offered hand, he simply stared at it for a moment, then pulled a lighter from his back pocket and lit his cigarette. "You were sent by Tseng, I'd imagine?"

     "No…I came on my own, to test your skills. He's been pursuing you like you're the only fighter ever to knock a few wrestlers down. I had to come see if you're worth it."

     "So you don't trust the leader of the Turks? What an employee you are. So, am I worth it? Doesn't matter. I already have a job."

     "I can see that." Rude shrugged and retracted his hand, replacing his shades. "You're worth it. I like you…you even have good taste in women. That Aeris girl you're dating is hot…damn, I wish I could get her."

     "Thank you…she's mine." That was where he had seen the man. At the restaurant the night he dated Aeris. He must have underestimated how heavily Tseng would track him. "So are you done?"

     "Aw…I wanted to fight you." Rude balled two fists up and took a fighting stance, "Looks aren't everything. Maybe you're really a pussy fighter acting like you're hot shit."

     "Maybe I am. You really want to try me?" His guard stick was still in his bags…Reno glanced over to see the handle peeking out of one of the pockets. He smiled.

     Rude shrugged and rushed him, swinging with both fists, one for the head, the other for the stomach. No pushoff foot…it was a weak move. Reno ducked the top fist and grabbed the bottom one, pulling Rude toward him as he dodged to one side and grabbed his guard stick. 

     Rude tumbled forward for a moment, then recovered to lunge back at Reno, swinging with a heavy uppercut. Reno dodged back easily from it, but was immediately hit with a left hook to his shoulder. Grunting at the impact, Reno quickly stepped on one of Rude's feet and kicked his other shin, making him fall off his balance.

     "Cheap." Rude grunted as he pushed up, punching at Reno's head. A sharp crack came as Reno's stick met Rude's knuckles, then Reno raised a foot to kick Rude in the stomach, sending him sprawling away.

     "I thought Turks were elite." Reno teased at the gasping man, swinging his weapon over his shoulder.

     Rude gasped for a few moments to catch his breath, "Save your words for the end of the battle." Rude reached to his belt and pulled a green stone from it. Tensing, the big man gripped it with both hands, applying all his energy into it…and the stone began to glow. 

     Reno looked on amazed…he had never seen anything like it…he took a step back – as a massive bolt of lightning shattered through the roof and struck. It hit him in the shoulder, and Reno felt the energy flow through his system at a frantic pace, looking for a way to exit but finding none. 

     He had never felt such immense pain…with a grunt he fell to his knees, looking up at Rude, who was smiling confidently above him, "D…damn you."

     "No skilled fighter I know doesn't know how to fight with and against magic. You must not be as great as Tseng said you were."

     "You bastard. Materia is nothing short of a cheap trick."

     "A cheap trick that can kill, mind you."

     "Yes." Reno looked down, "So…you won. Go tell Tseng that I'm not worth it, and get out of my fucking face."

     "Sure." Rude smirked and stepped past Reno toward the door, "Later."

      Reno watched him go…then painfully dragged himself over to his bed and fell down on it. "Well…that made absolutely no sense…" He sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket for aspirin. Instead his hand found the Flash bottle. Wrong pocket…

     Slowly Reno popped the lid open and tilted the bottle, letting one pill slide out into his hand. He closed the bottle and looked around…as if Aeris would be there watching him. Heh…he was just paranoid. 

     Reno raised the pill to his eyes and looked at it…it was a dull white on the outside, with some grayish substance in the center…nothing special. Just a strong pain killer…maybe she was just over-cautious. She was a woman after all – not a goddess.

     He dropped the pill into his mouth and swallowed quickly…it took him about two minutes, when the lethargic sense of euphoria began washing over him, that he forgave himself for breaking his promise to Aeris. He would just take one…and then never open the bottle again, she would never have to know. 

     A shuddering laugh escaped his system, and he closed his eyes. Too much was going on, his concerts, the Turks, Aeris…everything spinning round and round… Couldn't it just stop long enough for his headache to go away?

     "Life…is hell."

--


End file.
